Two Moon : Shigetsu Hotarubi Ai no Tegami
by Freja Project by MiRai team
Summary: Hotarubi Ai no Tegami is a Second Verse of the Fox Love Poem. the First Verse was MidNight Fox Rain. Its made to comply SuLay Red Ink Challenge. / Thirteen years after the promise was spoken, the Fox really came to fetch his beloved bride. / " Aishite iru yo, YiXing. " / " Wo ai ni, JoonMyeon " / Happy SuLay or JoonXing Day / Its a sweet Shonen-Ai story /


**Two Moon, Shigetsu.**

 **Hotarubi Ai no Tegami**

 **Second Verse of the Fox Love Poem**

.

.

.

.

.

Author : Hibiki Kurenai

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Cast : EXO

Pair : SuHo x Lay

Setting : Alternate Universe

Rate : T (beneran segala umur loh)

Length : oneshoot + mini fantasy funfact [epilog bisa direquest]

Warn : OOC! Of course, Don't Like Don't Read. You've been warned, ma dear~

.

.

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa n orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Minna-san~

Ohizashiburi ne~

.

.

Kali ini Hibiki muncul untuk memenuhi Red Ink Challenge dari dongsaeng gue EvilKyung.

Fics ini adalah bagian kedua dari fics MidNight Fox Rain dan menjadi cerita parallel dari seri Two Moon yang entah kapan bisa gue kelarin.

Well, project yang mengantri tidak sesuai dengan waktu yang tersedia.

Karena ternyata, masa transisi antara mahasiswa yang freetime menjadi seorang pengajar anak-anak itu ga segampang yang gue kira.

Membiasakan diri dengan tanggung jawab yang berbeda itu butuh proses yang panjang.

Tapi, gue ga akan bikin fics the UnRomantic Love Story n Unicorn Priestess, the Guardian Sweet Heart jadi discontinued.

Gue pasti bakal update lagi kedua fics itu meski butuh waktu yang lama buat sampai kata tamat.

Gue cuma berharap readers.x sabar dengan progress yang lambat ini.

.

.

Well, selamat menikmati short fics ini~

Semoga bisa memuaskan rasa rindu readers pada moment SuLay yang makin jarang…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… _ **If you write on a matatabi parchment at the eclipse night of two moons…**_

… _ **With an ink made from the red dew's drop taken from the white Magnolia flowers of the mountain…**_

… _ **Which was gathered at the midnight for hundred eight days…**_

… _ **Then you'll get whatever you wished for…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" … _ **Some times later, I want to be a bride fox… "**_

.

.

.

" Well, dear~ kenapa kau menuliskan permintaan seperti ini? Bukankah masih banyak permintaan lain yang bisa kau tulis? " tanya seorang namja cantik berkulit seputih salju pada putera sulungnya yang manis. " Segudang permen handmade misalnya? "

" Nope~ mom, kau tahu alasanku… " jawab anak bersurai cokelat madu itu sambil merengut.

" Apa sebegitu tidak sukanya? Masih banyak lho, manusia yang baik. Jangan lupa, kita ini juga manusia. " ucap namja yang dipanggil 'mom' dengan sabar.

" Katakan itu pada para paman dan para bibi, mom. " anak itu menguap, tanda kantuk sudah mulai menyerang.

" YiXing, jangan begitu. Harusnya kita kasihan pada mereka. Harta sudah membuat mereka kehilangan hatinya. " sang ibu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dear God, meski anaknya ini punya penyakit pelupa kronis, tapi dia terlalu jenius untuk anak berusia tujuh tahun.

" Stop it mom. Aku tahu seberapa sulitnya kau dan daddy menghadapi keserakahan mereka. " mata YiXing perlahan tertutup. Dunia mimpi terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan, " love you, mom… "

" Love you too, dear… "

.

.

.

Sang ibu, yang sedari dulu hingga sekarang masih bertahan dengan julukan 'Snow White Princess' itu mengecup kening anak sulungnya dengan lembut. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam ketika mengingat perlakuan keluarga inti mereka. Orang-orang yang seharusnya saling mendukung, justru saling menjatuhkan. Hanya demi harta, dan kekuasaan. Menyedihkan ketika melihat anak-anaknya terjebak dalam perang verbal yang menusuk perasaan. Thats not a family anymore, just a bunch of insects who thirst to play a game of throne…

.

.

Kerlip cahaya kecil tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya. Tinta embun merah yang ditorehkan putera manisnya di atas perkamen matatabi besinar redup, bergerak-gerak dan perlahan melepaskan diri dari permukaan kertas. Tinta itu melayang di udara, membentuk pusaran cahaya kemerahan lalu terpecah menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya. Jumlah butiran cahaya itu sama dengan jumlah huruf-huruf yang ditulis YiXing. Butiran cahaya yang memadat menjadi sekumpulan kunang-kunang merah itu berputar sejenak dalam kamar lalu terbang keluar menembus jendela.

.

.

 _Dengan semua kesulitan yang telah kau tempuh untuk mendapatkan perkamen matatabi dan tinta embun merah magnolia gunung itu… Semoga rubah yang menjadi pasanganmu adalah rubah yang berhati murni, nak…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

Berdiri di tengah tanah lapang, beralas lumut biru bercahaya dan dikelilingi pepohonan ginkgo tua saat menikmati terjadinya gerhana two moon, adalah hal yang sangat langka. Bukan mewah. Hanya langka. Bahkan untuk kaum youkai sekalipun. Karena biasanya, seperti manusia, youkai pun akan melakukan hanabi di bawah pohon peach yang mekar saat melihat gerhana two moon. Maka di sinilah dia, seorang youkai rubah muda, berdiri santai memandang langit.

.

.

Kimono biru bermotif ombaknya berkibar tertiup angin malam yang dingin. Bordiran sisik ikan di tepian lubang lengan dan di tepi bawah kimononya yang dijahit dengan benang campuran dari batu safir cair dan sutra Tsuchigumo tampak berkilat tertimpa sinar purnama. Sang rubah memiliki fitur remaja pria manusia yang sangat menawan. Garis rahangnya halus, dagu yang lancip seperti ujung telur dan kulit yang putih sepucat pualam. Warna matanya di saat normal adalah biru gelap keperakan yang teduh, layaknya riak permukaan air laut saat malam purnama.

.

.

Remaja rubah itu memandangi proses terjadinya gerhana two moon sambil sesekali mengedipkan matanya pelan. Seolah dia terhipnotis dengan keindahan fenomena alam langka, saat di mana menipisnya sekat yang menghubungkan antara dunianya dengan dunia manusia. Dan ketika two moon usai, lelaki muda itu jatuh terduduk di tanah beralas karpet lumut yang tebal. Tubuhnya lemas setelah menyerap gelombang energy murni dalam jumlah besar yang dilepaskan gerhana two moon. Oh, bahkan dia nyaris mabuk dibuatnya.

.

.

.

" For the beloved Kami-sama sake, efeknya sama dahsyatnya dengan nectar Hozuki dari malam perayaan Hyakki Yakou…! " gumam pemuda itu sambil terkekeh ringan.

" Hmmm~? _**Nani kore**_?* " perhatiannya teralih pada kumpulan cahaya yang datang mendekat.

" Kunang-kunang? " tangan pemuda itu terjulur untuk menyentuh kunang-kunang dari cahaya kemerahan itu.

.

.

.

Seketika setelah salah satu kunang-kunang itu mendarat di jemarinya, bunyi denting lonceng angin di kuil rubah terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Dalam sekejap mata, kunang-kunang itu menyatu dan berubah menjadi sebuah rose quartz bersisi enam sepanjang empat sentimeter. Mata rubah muda itu membulat lebar saat melihat benda bercahaya redup itu jatuh ke dalam genggaman tangannya. Irish biru teduhnya berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan.

.

.

.

" _**Kono… boku ni… ai no tegami ka?***_ "

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

…Not a long time later…

.

.

.

.

.

Iring-iringan pengantin rubah berjalan lambat diantara lebatnya pepohonan hutan tua di dekat resort wisata sejarah terkenal di pulau Jeju. Berjalan dengan keanggunan khas bangsawan kerajaan di bawah gerimis yang mendera. Mulai dari sang pengantin wanita, hingga para pengiringnya semua mengenakan kimono serba putih yang hanya berbeda pada aksen warnanya. Semua serba putih, terkecuali kedua orang remaja yang menjadi penutup barisan. Keduanya mengenakan kimono resmi kerajaan berwarna biru safir bermotif ombak dan hijau emerald bermotif sisik naga.

.

.

Semuanya, dibalik topeng kertas seputih kapur yang mereka kenakan, memasang wajah tegang. Mengantisipasi kalau-kalau ada yang berniat menggagalkan acara pernikahan sakral keluarga bangsawan rubah dari dua negara yang berbeda. Semuanya, termasuk sang pengantin 'wanita' yang sejatinya adalah seorang pria berparas cantik. Tapi lagi-lagi hal itu tidak berlaku pada kedua remaja di barisan paling belakang. Senyuman lebar mirip Chessire Cat terus terpasang dibalik topeng remaja berkimono biru safir. Senyuman seram itu membuat remaja berkimono hijau emerald di sebelahnya jadi merinding disko.

.

.

.

" _Cut it out, SuHo! Your creepy smile make me shiver till the end!_ " gerutu si jangkung lewat telepati. Hell, dia tidak mau merusak konsentrasi barisan pengawal gara-gara keributan tidak penting ini.

" _Mind your own business YiFan._ " sahut SuHo, pemuda berkimono biru itu cuek.

" _Setidaknya katakan apa yang bisa membuat malaikat sepertimu tersenyum seperti psikopat begitu!_ " sindir YiFan.

" _**Boku no ai no tegami… nagai nemuri no nochi ni futatabi kagayaku… yobidashimasu…**_ "

" _Translate please, 'm notta Japanese likeya and JaeJoong-nii-san. 'mma Chinese for the God sake!_ "

" _My love letter is_ _calling_ _… its_ _shining again_ _after fall asleep for a long time_... "

.

.

.

SuHo tersenyum gembira, tidak sia-sia usahanya bertahan dalam balutan kimono resmi kerajaan yang sesaknya minta ampun dan sangat menyiksa. Panas, gerah dan susah melangkah pun dia jalani tanpa banyak protes seperti yang dilakukan YiFan. Pemuda itu tidak menyesal sudah dipaksa ikut menjadi pengiring mempelai rubah dalam acara pernikahan JaeJoong-nii-san. Well, sekarang sih sudah menjadi 'istri' siluman rubah bermarga Jung.

.

.

Semuanya terbayar saat SuHo menemukan siapa pemilik surat cinta yang dikirimkan dalam bentuk kunang-kunang merah kepadanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sang pengirim surat cinta itu benar-benar seseorang yang sangat indah. Oh, betapa SuHo sudah tidak sabar menantikan anak lelaki itu tumbuh besar untuk dipinangnya menjadi pengantin rubahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

…A years later…

-hell yeah, its really a long time than the first, if you think thirteen years is sort-

.

.

.

.

.

Déjà vu…

.

.

Itulah yang pertama kali YiXing rasakan saat memasuki hutan tua yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju kompleks perumahannya. Perumahan elit terpencil yang hanya bisa dicapai dengan bus khusus karena perumahan itu ada dalam area wisata sejarah. Dan sialnya, mobil pribadinya sedang masuk bengkel karena kecerobohan asistennya yang super duper periang, ChanYeol. Andai KDRT tidak menimbulkan masalah HAM, mungkin YiXing yang sebenarnya sangat penyabar ini ingin sekali melepaskan salah satu shiberian husky miliknya untuk menggigiti ChanYeol.

.

.

-DEG–

.

.

Lagi-lagi déjà vu itu menyerangnya. Entah kenapa rasanya YiXing pernah mengalami kejadian ini dulu sekali. Dulu yang dimaksud adalah ketika memori masa kanak-kanak mendadak terkunci sejak menghilangnya orang tuanya secara misterius saat kunjungan kerja ke Jepang. Waktu itu umurnya baru sepuluh tahun, tapi YiXing sudah harus menanggung beban yang sangat berat.

.

.

Mengurus adiknya yang baru berumur enam tahun. Bergerak cepat menghubungi pengacara keluarganya dan membangun hubungan dengan para pengusaha yang merupakan teman setia ayahnya. Mengambil alih kepemimpinan perusahaan. Juga melindungi hak-hak miliknya dari tangan para paman dan bibinya yang serakah. Hidupnya tak ubahnya seperti anak-anak Baudelaire dalam serial Unfortunate Event. Tanpa usaha-usaha pembunuhan komikal tentu saja.

.

.

Dengan kehidupan yang sekeras itu, meski pun YiXing sangat jenius hingga bisa memimpin perusahaan dan menjalin kerja sama rumit saat berusia sepuluh tahun, tetap saja ada hal yang harus dikorbankan. Hal itu adalah memori masa kecilnya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Juga kestabilan mentalnya. Yang andai tidak ada ZiTao, adik kecilnya, mungkin YiXing sudah berubah menjadi seorang psikopat. Well, godaan untuk membalas dengan segala cara semua perbuatan para paman dan bibinya itu sebenarnya terlalu menggiurkan untuk dilawan.

.

.

.

" My Goddess… Aku yakin ZiTao akan marah padaku! " gerutunya setelah melihat arloji perak yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dua puluh menit sebelum tengah malam.

" Dan terkutuk kau Park-Dobi-Yeol yang membuatku terlambat pulang! " lihat, sekarang YiXing mengerucutkan bibir pink-nya yang kissable itu.

" Hominaaaa~ aku ingin cepat sampai di rumaaaah~! " lalu mewek. Tolong ingatkan YiXing kalau dia sudah besar dan tidak pantas mewek. -_-

.

.

.

-Tes–

-Tes–

-Tes–

-Zraaaaassssshhhhhh-

.

.

" Bagus… aku belum keluar dari hutan dan sekarang hujan… "

.

.

-Brukkk!-

.

.

.

Although he was grown up, his clumsiness is still there…

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

YiXing jatuh tersungkur dengan mata tertutup rapat. Well, dia tentu tak mau matanya yang berharga itu kemasukan lumpur atau kotoran lain yang terdapat di lantai hutan. Rasa kantuk yang sangat adalah alasan kenapa YiXing baru bisa bangkit dari posisi tersungkurnya setelah agak lama. Perlahan dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di tanah yang lembab, masih dengan mata terpejam pemuda manis berlesung pipi itu merogoh-rogoh kantung depan ranselnya, mencari sapu tangan. Setelah dirasanya wajahnya sudah cukup bersih, dia pun membuka mata. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya, membuat mulut PresDir muda itu menganga lebar.

.

.

.

" Are you kidding me? " gumamnya.

" Tadi hujan gerimis saat bulan purnama sedang bersinar terang… "

" Sekarang iring-iringan pengantin rubah? "

" Lalu setelah ini apa? Aku menikah begitu?! "

.

.

.

Tepat di depan matanya yang membulat lebar. Telah berdiri iring-iringan pengantin rubah. Putih, putih, putih. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya putih yang bisa dilihat YiXing dari atribut tradisional Jepang yang digunakan para peserta parade. Mulai dari payung kertas lebar yang mereka bawa. Kimono sutra nan halus yang terpasang indah di tubuh mereka. Topeng kertas yang menyembunyikan wajah mereka. Bahkan geta yang menjadi alas kaki mereka. Semuanya serba putih. Dan cahaya orange keemasan dari lentera Hozuki membuat suasana mistis semakin kental.

.

.

YiXing mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, tidak lupa mencubit pipinya keras-keras. Berusaha meyakinkan kalau yang dilihatnya ini bukan mimpi. Demi apa! Melihat parade pengantin rubah yang seolah baru saja melompat keluar dari halaman-halaman novel sastra Jepang classic itu WOW sekali! Tunggu dulu… yang ada di hadapannya adalah parade pengantin pria rubah. YiXing tahu dari jenis pakaian yang dipakai sang pemimpin parade, ya sang pengantin pria itu sendiri. _Kalau yang di sana adalah pengantin pria-nya, lalu di mana iring-iringan pengantin wanitanya?_ pikir pemuda manis itu keheranan.

.

.

.

" Sang pengantin 'wanita' sudah ada tepat di hadapanku, Zhang YiXing. " sebuah suara menyadarkan YiXing dari lamunannya.

" Sesuai janjiku tiga belas tahun yang lalu, sekarang aku datang untuk menjemputmu, pengantinku… " sang pengantin pria berjalan maju mendekati YiXing.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

Kami-sama, ijinkan YiXing terbang ke langit ke tujuh saat itu juga. Meninggalkan adiknya ZiTao yang sudah cukup besar untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri dan menggantikan posisinya di perusahaan. Terbang setinggi-tingginya untuk menyusul orang tuanya –yang dipikirnya– sudah tenang di surga. Karena… demi seluruh ras unicorn yang masih tersisa di dunia manusia! Wajah sang pengantin pria yang tadinya tersembunyi dibalik topeng kertas putih sepucat kapur itu sangat tampan! Sumvh suer YiXing ga bohong qaqa~ yah, meski tingginya masih kalah dua tiga senti dari YiXing. Tapi pria itu benar-benar tampan dan memikat.

.

.

Lagi-lagi rasa déjà vu itu menggelayut begitu kuat di hatinya. Sepertinya YiXing pernah melihat wajah tampan dengan dagu meruncing seperti ujung telur itu. YiXing pernah memandang ke dalam irish biru laut yang teduh itu. Tapi di mana? Layaknya roll film yang diputar ulang dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Seketika itu pula kunci memori masa kecilnya terbuka dan kilasan ingatan itu membanjiri benaknya.

.

.

.

Wajah ayah dan ibunya…

.

.

Saat adiknya tersayang hadir ke dunia...

.

.

Saat masuk sekolah pertama kali…

.

.

Gerhana two moon…

.

.

Perkamen matatabi dan permintaan kecilnya…

.

.

Parade pernikahan rubah di malam bulan purnama berhias gerimis…

.

.

Lalu…

.

.

Sang remaja rubah berkimono biru safir...

.

.

.

Loading please… Still loading… Almost do… _GODdamn!_ pekik YiXing dalam hati saat reloading memorinya komplit. Well, ekspresi wajah YiXing saat itu benar-benar patut diabadikan karena 'epic' luar biasa. Mata yang membulat lebar. Kedua alis yang terangkat tinggi. Serta mulut yang menganga seolah rahangnya akan lepas dari engselnya. Epic, karena wajah YiXing jadi mirip seekor ikan maskoki bubble eyes yang terkapar di udara kering selama lima menit.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

" Ka… kau! Rubah biru yang waktu itu! " serunya dengan raut kaget yang lucu.

" Aku merasa tersanjung karena kau masih mengingatku… " pemuda itu membungkuk hormat sambil mendekap erat topeng kertasnya di dada. " Perkenalkan, namaku Kim JoonMyeon. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku SuHo. "

" Zhang… Zhang YiXing… "

.

.

.

Mendengar SuHo memperkenalkan dirinya, apalagi saat melihatnya tersenyum, membuat rasa rindu yang sangat menggetarkan hatinya. Gelombang kegembiraan aneh yang hangat memenuhi rongga dadanya, menggelitik seolah ada puluhan kupu-kupu yang terbang dan mengepakkan sayap di dalam sana. Bolehkah, bolehkah YiXing egosi sekali ini saja? Sekali ini saja, YiXing ingin menggapai kebahagiaannya sendiri. YiXing ingin bahagia. Tapi bolehkah? Dengan tanggung jawabnya yang begitu besar, bolehkah dia melepasnya begitu saja? Bagaimana dengan adiknya, tegakah YiXing meninggalkannya sendirian?

.

.

.

" Ne, Zhang YiXing… Will you marry me? " JoonMyeon, atau SuHo, mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu YiXing berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

" A… aku… " YiXing menggigit bibirnya, tangannya pun terulur hendak menyambut tangan SuHo. Namun dia segera menarik tangannya kembali karena ragu.

" Ah~ _**shinpaishinaide… subete ga settei sarete imasu… Boku wo shinjite**_.* " SuHo menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik tepat di sebelah telinga YiXing.

.

.

.

Senyum itu lagi. Senyuman lembut layaknya malaikat yang melunturkan semua kecemasannya. Lagipula kata-kata itu… meski YiXing tidak memahami keseluruhannya – _'m I Chinese for the God sake!_ – tapi ada satu kata yang dimengertinya. _**Shinjite**_ … rubah muda itu ingin YiXing percaya padanya. Seakan SuHo, mengetahui siapa dirinya dan masalah apa yang ditanggungnya. _Semoga… aku tidak membuat keputusan yang salah…_

.

.

.

" I'll keep your promise… "

.

.

.

Saat untaian kata lirih itu terucap, tiba-tiba YiXing merasakan nafasnya melega. _Beginikah rasanya mempunyai seseorang untuk bersandar?_ pikirnya. Seolah semua beban yang mengikat dan membuat dadanya sesak terlepas. Seolah semua masalah terangkat dari pundaknya. Tidak ada lagi para paman dan bibi yang serakah. Tidak ada lagi pertemuan pemegang saham yang menyebalkan. Selamat tinggal pada gunungan berkas yang membuat migraine. _Selamat tinggal ZiTao… ah… tidak. Kalau SuHo ingin aku percaya padanya, berarti dia sudah memikirkan sesuatu untuk panda kecilku itu… fufu… Jadi… sampai berjumpa kembali, PandaTao…_

.

.

.

" I'll keep your promise, JoonMyeon! " ucap YiXing lantang, irish ravennya berkilau hijau keperakan. Sinarnya menunjukkan kesungguhan dan harapan.

" So, will you marry me, my dear? " senyum angelic di wajah SuHo kembali merekah.

" Yes… I do. "

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

Mata pemuda manis berlesung pipi itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampilkan irishnya yang semula raven dan sekarang menjadi hijau conifer keperakan. Hal yang pertama kali menarik perhatiannya adalah pakaiannya. Pakaiannya berubah, tidak lagi stelan kantor yang dipakainya bekerja tadi. Pakaiannya berganti menjadi kimono sutra putih berlapis dari era Heian yang biasa digunakan mempelai wanita dalam pernikahan tradisional Jepang. Kimono itu begitu halus dan megah, dengan tenunan lily of the valley perak menghiasi seluruh permukaannya. Lengkap dengan tudung linen putih menutupi kepalanya dan sebuah topeng rubah kertas terpasang di wajahnya.

.

.

Dengan gerakan pelan, pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sekitarnya. Pemuda itu penasaran, apakah dia memiliki pengiring pengantin juga seperti sang pengantin pria rubah. Saat menoleh ke belakang, mulutnya menganga lebar dibalik topeng kertasnya. Bagaimana tidak? Di belakangnya, yang tadinya kosong tidak ada siapa pun, kini berbaris para pengiring rubah. Mereka sama putih dan monotonnya dengan pengiring pengantin pria.

.

.

Kecuali dua orang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dua orang itu, meski berpakaian serba putih, tapi mengenakan topeng kertas yang berbeda. Yang tinggi besar mengenakan topeng kertas berbentuk unicorn. Sementara yang satunya berperawakan mungil dan mengenakan topeng kertas rubah salju, terlihat dari telinganya yang lebih kecil daripada rubah biasa. Entah mengapa, kedua orang itu mengeluarkan aura yang sangat familiar. Mengundang rasa rindu yang membuncah. Dan meski wajahnya tertutup topeng, tapi pemuda itu merasa kalau keduanya tengah tersenyum bahagia untuknya.

.

.

Setelah puas memandangi pengiringnya, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Kembali ke arah seseorang yang akan menjadi belahan jiwa abadinya. Oh, betapa senyuman angelic itu begitu menggetarkan hatinya. Perlahan, pemuda itu melepaskan topengnya. Menunjukkan kepada dunia betapa indah dan manisnya wajah yang tersembunyi dibalik topeng itu. Wajah yang kedua pipi chubby-nya berhiaskan semburat kemerahan karena rasa bahagia tak terkira.

.

.

Sembari gemetaran, pemuda manis itu melangkah maju. Satu langkah… dua langkah… hingga jarak diantara mereka tidak lebih dari dua meter. Kami-sama, tangannya terasa dingin saking gugupnya. Tapi hal itu tidak mengendurkan keberaniannya untuk mengulurkan tangan. Untuk menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari pemuda rubah di hadapannya. Untuk menyegel ikatan abadi mereka. Demi kebahagiaan yang diimpikannya. Demi menyambut cinta yang tulus yang datang secara tiba-tiba padanya.

.

.

.

" Aishiteru… YiXing… "

" Wo ai ni… JoonMyeon… "

.

.

.

Saat kalimat sakral itu terucap bersamaan dari bibir kedua mempelai, saat kedua tangan itu saling bertaut. Kristal tinta merah… ah, bukan… surat cinta kunang-kunang kiriman dari YiXing yang menjadi liontin kalung SuHo terlepas. Rose quartz itu melesat terbang dan meledak di atas pucuk pepohonan. Menghujani hutan maple tua itu dengan lautan butiran cahaya kunang-kunang merah.

.

.

Dalam kabut cahaya merah keperakan yang mulai menyelimuti hutan, parade pengantin putih berhias cahaya lentera Hozuki orange keemasan itu pun menghilang. Meninggalkan sebuah legenda tentang kisah cinta mistis yang indah bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)~~Owari desu~~(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Nani kore**_?*

(Apa itu?)

 _ **Kono… boku ni… ai no tegami ka?***_

(Ini… surat cinta… untukku?)

 _ **Shinpaishinaide… subete ga settei sarete imasu… Boku wo shinjite**_.*

(Jangan cemas… semuanya sudah kuatur… Percayalah padaku.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before…

Buat yang berkenan kasih comment, sankyuu for your appreciation nyaw~

Buat yang sekedar SiDer… well… sankyuu udah nyempatin baca fics gue ini nyaw~

Semoga karya gue kali ini memuaskan n menghibur.

.

.

Then, see ya next time~

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, buat yang ingin penjelasan tentang sistem Red Ink yang gue buat, silakan tulis permintaan dalam comment.

Nanti bakal gue upload di bagian terpisah.

Hehehe~

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
